disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Flyna
Flyna(Fl/etcher i Ch/'yna') to miłosno-przyjacielska relacja Fletchera i Chyny. Fletcher zakochał się w Chynie od pierwszego wejrzenia, od momentu kiedy Chyna dołączyła do Instytutu A.N.T. (odcinek Impreza. Prawdopodobnie zostaną parą w następnym sezonie, albo nawet wcześniej. 13 lipca 2012 roku w odcinku Na Australijskiej Ziemi Chyna prawie wyznaje swoje uczucie do Fletchera po tym jak chłopak uratował ją i całą ekipę. W środku listopada 2011 roku Dan Signer udzielił wywiadu do artykułu, w którym napisano, że relacja Flyny ma świetlaną przyszłość. Nawiązywało to do relacji Lizzie i Gorda z dawnego serialu Disney Channel "Lizzie McGuire". Jednakże w grudniu roku 2012 artykuł został wycofany (możliwe, żeby zapobiec spoilerom). Sprawa ta nadal nie jest wyjaśniona. W rzeczywistości Chyna darzy Fletchera większym uczuciem niż przyjaźń. Jest rownież Flyna Wiki wspierająca parę od lutego 2012 roku. Rywalizuje głownie z Foliwka (F'''/letcher i '''Oliwka), Fioletka (F'/letcher i W/'ioletka) i Changus (Ch/yna i Angus). Najważniejsze momenty to uścisk (G jak Grecja), wyznanie miłości Fletchera do Chyny (Randka w ciemno), prawie wyznanie miłości Chyny do Fletchera (Na Australijskiej Ziemi), pierwsza randka (Kocha, lubi...) i zgoda Chyny na pójście na bal z Fletcherem (Dziewczyna z marzeń). Flynatyk- (Słowo powstałe od fanatyka.) Jest to zagorzały wielbiciel Flyny. Inne nazwy * Fyna (F'/letcher i Ch/'yna) * Flena (Fle/tcher i Chy/'na') * Chetcher (Ch/yna i Fl/'etcher') * Cletcher (C'/hyna i F/'letcher) * Flyna' '(Fl/etcher i Ch/yna) * Chynetcher' '(Chyn/a i Fl'/etcher') * Chyetcher '('Chy/na i Fl/'etcher') * Chyletcher '('Chy/na i F/'letcher') Momenty Flyny Seria I Impreza * Kiedy Fletcher po raz pierwszy widzi Chynę, odkrywa uczucie miłości. Jak powiedział to z powodu jej urody.prawo|150px * Fletcher zdenerwował się i "zamienił w posąg", gdy z nią rozmawiał. * Fletcher był jednym z pierwszych przyjaciół Chyny w Instytucie (pierwszym była Oliwka) * Poszedł z nią na imprezę u Lexi, ponieważ to był jej pomysł.prawo|150px * Oboje się skomplementowali. * Fletcher nazwał Chynę i jej muzykę pięknymi. * Kiedy Chyna i Oliwka wyszły na imprezę, Fletcher został na trochę w pokoju Chyny by poflirtować z jej woskową rzeźbą. * Następnego dnia Fletcher załamany faktem o odejściu Chyny, ale kiedy zobaczył ją z powrotem w Instytucie, uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz. Był gotów przytulić ją, po tym jak Oliwka to zrobiła wcześniej. * Fletcher był szczęśliwy widząc Chynę w Instytucie, gdyż jego uczucie mogło rozkwitnąć.prawo|150px * Fletcher spędził całą noc robiąc rzeźby z wosku Chyny. Zaprzeczył jednak Chynie. Zajęcia pozalekcyjne * Chyna kładzie rękę na ramieniu Fletchera, a on wydaje się szczęśliwy.prawo|150px * Chyna zapytała Fletchera jak było w klubie szachowym, co oznacza, że się troszczy o niego. Duch ze szkolnej szafki * Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Fletcher ucieka przed Skidmore, chowa się za Chynę j kładzie ręce na jej ramionach. * Oboje dali sobie rady. * Fletcher wydawał się smutny i obrażony, kiedy Chyna nazwała go głupim. * Fletcher wydawał się zazdrosny o Chynę. Konkurs naukowy * Fletcher wydaje się, że śledzi każdy ruch Chyny. * Fletcher siedzi obok Chyny w klasie naukowej. * Fletcher i Chyna mieli krótką konwersację. * Fletcher i Chyna uśmiechnęli się do siebie. * Chyna przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Fletcher mówił o konspirze. Miłość Gibsona * Fletcher wysunął krzesło Chynie kiedy byli w stołówce.prawo|230px * Fletcher flirtował z Chyną dopóki Gibson im nie przeszkodził. * Chyna i Fletcher uczyli się razem w domu Chyny. * Fletcher próbował nakarmić Chynę truskawką w czekoladzie. * Fletcher chciał przytulić Chynę. * Fletcher uważał, że są na naukowej randce. * Fletcher chciał tańczyć z Chyną. * Fletcher czuł się zawiedziony, kiedy Gibson przerwał im randkę. * Kiedy Chyna powiedziała, że mogłaby przytulić Fletchera, on rozłożył ramiona. * Fletcher wyrzeźbił głowę Chyny z wyżutych gum do żucia. * Fletcher grał w porządku chłopaka przy Chynie. * Fletcher naprawdę lubił piosenkę Chyny. * Chyna była również zawiedziona, kiedy Gibson się pojawiał. Szpieg 162px|prawo * Fletcher zanurkował w kuble na śmieci dla Chyny. * Fletcher pomógł Chynie zdobyć torbę Free-Village. * Fletcher i Chyna śmiali się do siebie kiedy Oficer 3-9 tańczył. * Fletcher nie przejął się tym, że Chyna nadepnęła mu na stopę. * Gdy Chyna robi pozy z torbą, można zauważyć śmiejącego się Fletchera. Intruz * Fletcher zrobił lalkową wersję Chyny, którą później całował.prawo|170px * Zamiast iść do Oliwki, czy do innego znajomego, Chyna idzie do Fletcher, żeby zadać mu osobiste pytanie. * Fletcher był bardzo podekscytowany, kiedy Chyna była gotowa go zapytać. * Chyna pytając powiedziała "Gdybyś to był ty...". Mogła wybrać kogoś innego, ale dla przykładu podała Fletchera.prawo|200px * Fletcher był zazdrosny, kiedy Chyna zaprosiła Nigela na randkę. * Fletcher z zazdrości próbował zniszczyć randkę. * Kiedy Fletcher wkradł się do robota Nigela zapytał Chynę, czy nie wolałaby pójść na randkę z nim. Ona odpowiada zdenerwowana, że może by poszła. * Fletcher próbował sabotować randkę Chyny. Jasnowidz * Chyna mówiła o kąski kurczaka, które jadł Fletcher. * Chyna poszła na zebranie rady, żeby wspierać Fletchera. * Chyna zachichotała na widok kostiumu dinozaura Fletchera. * Fletcher był pierwszym uczniem w stołówce, który zaczął klaskać, kiedy Chyna dostała nagrodę. Sztuka ściemniania * Kiedy Chyna próbuje otworzyć drzwi, Fletcher łapie ją w ramiona.prawo|170px * Kiedy Fletcher mówił do Oliwki i dotykał jej twarzy, Chyna na drugim planie wydaje się zaciekawiona oraz trochę zazdrosna. * Chyna zaskoczyła Fletchera zaproszeniem jego inspiracji - Zanko - do Legowiska Insektów (oznacza to troskę.). Fletcher podekscytował się, kiedy myślał, że Chyna zaprosiła Aqua Mana do Instytutu. * Chyna powiedziała Fletcherowi, żeby dał Zanko jeden z jego obrazów, więc Fletcher to zrobił.prawo * Chyna pomogła Fletcherowi rozmawiać z Zanko, kiedy chłopak był zdenerwowany. * Fletcher zdenerwował się na Chynę, kiedy przez nią Zanko przywłaszczył jego obraz. Gdyby nie przyprowadziła Zamka, Fletcher wciąż miałby ten obraz. * Kiedy Fletcher zastępował swój oryginalny obraz swoim drugim oryginalnym obrazem, na początku przez przypadek postawił obraz Chyny. Oznaczałoby to, że Fletcher bardzo kocha Chynę. * Fletcher powiedział do Angusa "Pan i pani Quimby ruszają już do ołtarza.". Fletcher postrzega Flynę jako relację małżeńską w przyszłości. Zamiana ról * Fletcher powiedział Chynie, żeby się nie przejmiwała nieprzyniesieniem pozwolenia. Oznacza to, że Fletcher troszczy się o nią. * Gdy Chyna opowiadała plan pozbycia się "Panny Doyle", Fletcher jej nie powstrzymał. Oznacza to, że stoi po jej stronie. * Oni oboje wpadli na pomysł pozbycia się "Panny Doyle". Ciastko z wróżbą * Fletcher pomagał Chynie znaleźć numer Lady Gu Gu, bo zamawiał jedzenie wraz z Angusem i za które dostawali jedno, darmowe ciastko. * Oliwka przedrzeźniała Fletchera mówiąc, że on ją kocha, po tym jak chłopak powiedział, że chętnie pomoże Chynie odzyskać numer telefonu. * Dla Fletchera ważna była pomoc Chynie, zupełnie nie tak jak dla Angusa, który poszedł do restauracji tylko się najeść. * Fletcher pomógł znaleźć numer pewnie dlatego, żeby Chyna była z niego dumna. Potworna imprezka prawo|150px * Fletcher po raz drugi (tym razem jako wampir) mówi, że Chyna jest piękna. * Fletcher i Chyna rozmawiają razem na imprezie. * Chyna i Fletcher patrzą się na siebie wiele razy podczas odcinka. Lepiej nie wiedzieć * Fletcher zrobił nocną lampkę, która wyglądała jak Chyna. Kiedy dziewczyna weszła do Legowiska, Fletcher szybko zasłonił dzieło.prawo|170px * Fletcher i Chyna razem odwiedzili Oliwkę w przedszkolu pewnie dlatego, że Chyna poprosiła go, żeby szedł z nią. * Fletcher przypadkowo wpadł na Chyny kartki z przemową, zasmucając ją. * Na początku odcinka Chyna nie uśmiecha się, ale kiedy Fletcher się odzywa, na twarzy dziewczyny pojawia się wielki uśmiech.prawo|200px * Chyna i Fletcher współpracowali razem, by przywrócić pamięć Oliwce. * Przez cały odcinek Fletcher nie chce, żeby Oliwka odzyskała pamięć. Pewnie dlatego, że jeśli Oliwka nie będzie wiedziała, kim jest Chyna, Fletcher będzie mógł spędzać więcej czasu z dziewczyną. * Chyna i Fletcher oboje się martwili wyrzuceniem Oliwki z Instytutu. * Chyna i Fletcher stali obok siebie. * Fletcher śledził każdą decyzję Chyny i nie odrzucił ani jednej. * Kiedy Chyna oskarżała Fletchera o utratę pamięci Oliwki, on nic nie powiedział. Ale jeśli by go oskarżyli Angus czy Oliwka, chłopak odpowiedział by tak jak nazwał Oliwkę brzydką w odcinku Sztuka ściemniania. * Fletcher pomógł Chynie przywrócić pamięć Oliwce, mimo że w głębi duszy nie chciał tego robić. * Kiedy Dyrektor Skidmore mówiła o wyrzuceniu Oliwki z Instytutu, Fletcher i Chyna stali obok siebie do momentu, kiedy licealiści wyszli z klas, żeby pójść do drugiej sali. Imprezka * Fletcher chciał być obecnym na imprezie u Chyny, by być bliżej jej. * Chyna uśmiecha się do Fletchera.200px|prawo * Chyna schodzi na dół, żeby prosić o pomoc Fletchera, a on się się zgodził. * Kiedy Fletcher rozpiął swoją koszulkę, starał się zaskoczyć Chynę. * Chyna patrzyła na Fletchera od góry do dołu, jakby go sprawdzała. * Chyna uśmiechnęła się do Fletchera, kiedy on ustylizował włosy Paisley. * Fletcher pomógł Chynie poprzez stylizowanie włosów dziewczyn na imprezie, pokazując, że się o nią troszczy.prawo|200px * Chyna uśmiechała się do Fletchera, kiedy on stylizował włosy dziewczynom. * Fletcher pomógł Chynie udawaniem, że jest Stylistą. * Na początku odcinka, Fletcher wydawał się smutny, kiedy Chyna powiedziała, że to impreza tylko dla dziewczyn. Amerykańska Noc Talentów * Kiedy Fletcher próbuje flirtować z morsem, on i Chyna uśmiechają się do siebie. * Fletcher na widowni krzyczy i jeśli spojrzy się dokładnie, można zauważyć jak robi za pomocą dłoni. * Fletcher i Chyna siedzą obok siebie w samochodzie. * Kiedy mors atakuje samochód, Fletcher ścisnął mocno Chynę, pewnie próbując ją chronić. * Kiedy Chyna pyta swojego taty co powinna założyć, on odpowiada, że rubinową sukienkę, ponieważ w kolorach rubinów jej do twarzy. Fletcher uśmiechnął się, prawdopodobnie myśląc tak samo. * Pod koniec występu Chyny Fletcher staje się emocjonalny i krzyczy do niej z radością. * Fletcher również chciał, żeby Chyna wygrała Amerykańską Noc Talentów. Nadzdolne Święta * Chyna poklepała go po głowie, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę.prawo|190px * Chyna rzuciła plackiem w jego twarz, a on się tym nie przejął. * Chyna i Fletcher przytulili się razem z Oliwką i grupą sierot. * Chyna i Fletcher stali obok siebie na początku odcinka. * Chyna i Fletcher popatrzyli na Oliwkę i zrobili miny wskazującą na chemię między nimi. Również Fletcher całkiem odchylił się do Chyny.prawo|200px * Chyna i Fletcher oboje nosili zielone koszulki i nosili swoje torby, również okazując uczucie miłości. * Chyna i Fletcher uśmiechnęli się do siebie, kiedy Dyrektor Skidmore była w Legowisku. * Kiedy przytulili się z sierotami, Fletcher wyglądał za Chyną, położyć swoja rękę dookoła niej. * Przed tym jak przytulili się do sierot, Chyna powiedziała "Są Święta", a potem ona i Fletcher szybko uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Randka w ciemno * Fletcher wyznaje, że kocha Chynę, dając jej samolot piszący "Kocham ciebie" (org. "I LOVE YOU") dymem.prawo|190px * Chyna wydaje się zaskoczona i może trochę szczęśliwa, kiedy odkrywa prawdę. * Chyna skłamała, że ma chłopaka, po czym Fletcher zrobił to samo, by wybrnąć z tego niezręcznego momentu. * Fletcher skłamał, że ma dziewczynę, żeby Chyna poczuła się zazdrosna. * Chyna i Fletcher skłamali o ich chłopaku/dziewczynie, by ocalić swoją przyjaźń.prawo|176px * Chyna wydawała się być zazdrosna, kiedy zobaczyła Fletchera przytulającego jego ściemnioną dziewczynę. * Przez cały odcinek Fletcher i Chyna wydają się być zazdrośni. * Pod koniec odcinka Fletcher przyznaje się do kłamstwa mówiąc "Uczucie, które jest miedzy nami to...", ale potem kontynuował "Ciągle się do mnie przystawiałaś,prawo|176px próbowałem postąpić delikatnie.". Trzyma Chynę przy myśleniu. * Kiedy Chyna powiedziała, że ona i Jared lubią razem spędzać czas, Fletcher zmarszczył brew i poczuł się bardziej zazdrosny. * Kiedy Fletcher przytulał się do Eli, podziwiał przez chwilę Chynę.prawo|176px * Chyna poczuła się bardziej zazdrosna, widząc jak Ela, ściemniona dziewczyna Fletchera, karmiła go i przytulała. * Kiedy Jared wściekły wstał od stołu, Fletcher przestraszył się i spojrzał na Chynę, prawdopodobnie próbując przekazać, że nie chce jej zrobić nic złego. * Chyna upokorzyła się, kiedy Fletcher odkrył, że Jared nie jest jej prawdziwym chłopakiem. Wcześniej jeszcze on sam upokorzyła się, kiedy Chyna odkryła jego tajemnicę. * Wydawało się, że Chyna chciała wiedzieć wiecej o uczuciach Fletchera, bo mu nie przerwała, kiedy on mówił. * Chyna i Fletcher wyszli gdzieś razem, żeby zbliżyć się do siebie. G jak Grecja * Pod koniec odcinka Fletcher przytulił Chynę. * Fletcher był zazdrosny widząc Chynę z Jaredem. * Chyna wydawała się troszeczkę zachwycona, kiedy Fletcher ją przytulił. * Fletcher współpracował z Lexi, żeby pozbyć się Jareda.prawo|200px * Fletcher bał się, że Chyna zakocha się w Jaredzie. * Fletcher był szczęśliwy, kiedy dzięki niemu Jared spadł ze sceny. Chłopak zyskał większe szanse u Chyny. * Fletcher był dumny z tego, że przytulił Chynę. * Oboje się uśmiechnęli, kiedy się przytulili. * Kiedy Darryl odciągnął Fletchera od Chyny, chłopak wydawał się smutny, gdyż chciał ją przytulać dłużej.170px|prawo * Pomysłem na sztukę Fletchera było to, że on byłby Batmanem, który ratuje Chynę z rąk Jareda. Koncert * Fletcher pomagał Chynie. * Podczas odcinka Fletcher i Chyna zostali sami i rozmawiali ze sobą. Fletcherowi podobało się to.prawo|172px * Kiedy Angus zdenerwował się na Chynę za nieprzyjście, powiedział "Co! Już zaczęła solową karierę! Przecież bez nas jest niczym!". Fletcher wtedy nic nie powiedział prawdopodobnie dlatego, ponieważ myślał, że dziewczyna lepiej sobie poradzi bez nich, gdyż jest bardzo utalentowana (jest to jedna z jej cech, które kręcą Fletchera w niej).prawo|172px * Fletcher pomógł jej udając członka zmyślonego zespołu. Zrobi wszystko dla Chyny. * Na początku odcinka powiedział Roxanne o stronie internetowej "Radosnych Misiów Marysiów". Następnie wydawał się smutny, kiedy Chyna za to na niego nakrzyczała. Rekiny Biznesu * Fletcher chciał, żeby Chyna dołączyła do niego i Oliwki. * Fletcher wydawał się być zmartwiony, kiedy zobaczył Chynę dźwigającą ciężki plecak. * Fletcherowi nie podobała się idea jego związku z Oliwką. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie chciał tracić szans u Chyny.prawo|166px * Kiedy Fletcher i Oliwką mieli się pocałować, Fletcher był obrzydzony, gdyż prawdopodobnie wolałby pocałować kogoś innego np. Chynę. * Fletcher powiedział Chynie, że nie spotyka się z Oliwką, więc nadal jest wolny. * Kiedy Fletcher powiedział Chynie, że on i Oliwką się nie spotykają, Chyna wydawała się być szczęśliwa. * Fletcher poparł Chyny pomysł na plecak. * Kiedy Oliwka wynalazła nietoperzo-plecak, który następnie zaatakował Fletchera, Chyna była zmartwiona. * Do końca odcinka Fletcher stał po stronie Chyny.prawo|200px * Fletcher zarzucił Oliwce, że została pracownikiem miesiąca, a nie Chyna. Następnie Chyna się uśmiechnęła. * Później głownie Chyna i Fletcher pracowali nad plecakiem. * Chyna była szczęśliwa, kiedy Fletcher zagłosował na jej projekt plecaka. * Fletcher był szczęśliwy kiedy Chyna dołączyła do ekipy. * Fletcher był nieszczęśliwy, kiedy musiał pocałować Oliwkę, prawdopodobnie nie chciał niszczyć jego relacji z Chyną. * Kiedy Oliwka zaprosiła Chynę do grupy, Fletcher i Chyna podskoczyli ze szczęścia. * Podczas odcinka Fletchera miłość do Chyny gwałtownie wzrosła. * Pod koniec odcinka Chyna i Fletcher siedzieli obok siebie. Jezioro Łabędzie * Fletcher poprosił Chynę o pozowanie do jego obrazu. * Kiedy Angus pozuje Fletcher i Chyna uśmiechają się do siebie. * Kiedy Wioletka ma wejść do sali, można zobaczyć Fletchera trzymającego dłoń Chyny.196px|prawo * Kiedy Wioletka upuściła bloki cementu na stopę Fletchera on powiedział "Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale w bucie mam teraz krwawą miazgę.". Po czym Chyna przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się chcąc powiedzieć "Och Fletcher". * Kiedy Wioletka wyznaje Chynie, że kocha Fletchera, Chyna wydaje się być zszokowana i zaskoczona. * Również w tej scenie Chyna powiedziała, że Fletcher nie lubi Wioletki. Ale kiedy Wioletka się zdenerwowała, powiedziała, że Fletcher ją kocha. * Kiedy Chyna, Oliwka i Fletcher próbowali wymyślić jak uspokoić Wioletkę, Fletcher wymyślił, że Chyna powinna wyjść za niego za mąż, po czym Oliwka zapytała się, czy może zostać druhną. * Pod koniec sztuki Chyna była ostatnią osobą trzymającą złote jajo. Według scenariusza sztuki powinna pocałować Fletchera. * Chyna była szczęśliwa, że jako ostatnia miała złote jajo. Śledztwo * Chyna podeszła do Fletchera, kiedy on był niepewny w sprawie jego otwieraczs do puszek. Mogła zostać przy Oliwce, ale wolała podejść do niego. * Kiedy Hegel nazwał Fletchera głupim, Chyna zachichotała.prawo|128px * Kiedy Oliwka otwierała szafki, Chyna szła z Fletcherem (i Angusem). Stała między nimi i wszyscy uśmiechali się do siebie. * W tej samej scenie kiedy Angus od nich odbiegł, Chyna i Fletcher nadal stali obok siebie. * Kiedy Angus był przebrany za Fletchera, Chyna od razu wiedziała, że to tak naprawdę nie jest Fletcher. Seria 2 Dublerka * Chyna zachichotała, kiedy zobaczyła Fletchera rozwijającego czerwony dywan. * Drugi raz pokazany jest Fletcher obserwujący każdy ruch Chyny. (Pierwszy raz Konkurs naukowy) * Kiedy Chyna i Sequoia Jones skakały ze szczęścia, Fletcher obserwował je przez okno. Dziewczyna z marzeń * Fletcher powiedział, że idzie na imprezę z Chyna, a mógł udawać, że idzie z kimś innym.prawo|194px * Chyna udaję, że Fletcher ją zaprosił, kiedy chłopak w ten sposób okłamał Wioletkę. * Kiedy Wioletka opuściła Legowisko Fletcher podziękował Chynie, że uratowała mu życie.prawo|194px * Kiedy Chyna powiedziała, że idą jako przyjaciel, a następnie wyszła, Fletcher powiedział uśmiechnięty do siebie "Chłopak i dziewczyna". * Fletcher uważał, że idą razem na randkę. * Fletcher zrobił fałszywy 1 000 000 000$ banknot z twarzą Chyny an nim. * Kiedy Chyna powiedziała, że całkiem dobrze jej w peruce z kitką, Fletcher prawo|194pxuśmiechnął się myśląc to samo. * Chyna powiedziała, że Fletchera prace są bardzo dobre. * Fletcher namalował portret Chyny nazywając go "Fletcher idzie z nią na imprezę". * Podczas aukcji obrazów Fletchera Chyna i Fletcher stali obok siebie. * Kiedy Fletcher powiedział, ze jest beztalenciem, Oliwka odpowiedział, że zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić. Chyna się nie roześmiała, a nawet była wściekła na Oliwkę. * Wszystkie dzieła Fletchera na aukcji były portretami Chyny. * Kiedy Chyna i Fletcher wchodzili do sali, na której była impreza, trzymali się za ręce. * Chyna poklepała Fletchera po placach, kiedy skończyli robić sobie zdjęcia * Fletcher powiedział, że on i Chyna powinni zatańczyć. * Fletcher powiedział, że się poci, kiedy się denerwuje. Oznacza to, że się denerwował będąc z Chyną. * Kiedy Fletcher zaczął nalegać by tańczyć, Chyna powiedziała, że może później. W pogoni za wiedzą * Fletcherowi spodobał się pomysł Chyny z wręczeniem Dyrektor Skidmore kamerki ukrytej w spince.prawo|206px * Chyna i Fletcher zrobili świetne wideo do Insekternetu, w którym Fletcher bezmyślnie gryzie palec Chyny. * Kiedy grali "Charlie mnie ugryzł", Chyna przełożyła rękę dookoła Fletchera. Różnica zdań * Fletcher zrobił animację, w której wystąpiła Chyna. * Animowana Chyna jest dziewczyną animowanego Fletchera. * Chyna uśmiechała się, kiedy Fletcher pokazywał swój pierwszy klip z historii o pikniku. * W jednym z klipów Animowana Chyna jest na romantycznym pikniku razem z animowanym Fletcherem. * Fletcher położył głowę na ramieniu Chyny, kiedy pod koniec odcinka wszyscy się przytulili. * Fletcher wydawał się być smutny, kiedy Chyna stała po stronie Oliwki. * Chyna nie skrytykowała pierwszej animacji Fletchera jak Oliwka, Angus, czy Gibson. Starała się być najmilsza jak tylko mogła. * Chyna dała Fletcherowi radę w sprawie jego następnych animacji, a on ją wykorzystał. Na Australijskiej Ziemi * Fletcher chciał zyskać uwagę Chyny, poprzez zmierzenie się z australijskim OutBackiem. * Fletcher wydawał się być zazdrosny, kiedy Chyna nazwała Neville'a słodkim. * Fletcher zgłosił się, żeby stawić czoło groźnej jaszczurce, żeby wzbudzić uwagę Chyny swoją osobą. * Fletcher determinuje się, żeby być mężczyzną w oczach Chyny. * Chyna była zmartwiona, kiedy odkryła, że Fletcher zniknął.prawo|192px * Chyna przejęła się bezpieczeństwem Fletchera po tym jak on zniknął. * Chyna wydawał się być jedyną osobą przejętą losem Fletchera. * Chyna przytuliła Fletchera.prawo|280px * Chyna była szczęśliwa, kiedy zobaczyła, że Fletcherowi nic nie jest. * Chyna prawie wyznała Fletcherowi swoje uczucie do niego. * Chyna była zaskoczona odwagą Fletchera. * Chyna była zła, kiedy Oliwka powiedziała, że dokucza Fletcherowi. * Fletcher uśmiechnął się, kiedy Chyna go przytuliła. * Fletcher był szczęśliwy, kiedy dowiedział się, że Chyna już nie jest zainteresowana Nevillem. * W wyobrażeniu Lexi Instytutu Fletcher i Chyny uśmiechali się do siebie. * W tym odcinku był pierwszy prawdziwy miłosny moment Flyny. W Zamknięciu * Talenty Chyny i Fletchera są wystawione na próbę, po tym jak się dowiedzieli, że Skidmore rezygnuje z programów artystycznych i muzycznych.prawo|175px * Chyna śmiała się z dowcipów Fletchera o wieku Dyrektor Skidmore. * Chyna i Fletcher przytulili się wraz z Angusem i Oliwką. * Chyna i Fletcher siedzieli obok siebie podczas obrad rady szkoły. * Chyna uznała Fletchera za dobrego przyjaciela, po tym jak nazwała całą relację Choletcher "Trzema Amigos". * Fletcher powiedział, że jedynym powodem jego uczęszczania do instytutu, jest obecność w nim Chyny i Oliwki. Test na inteligencję * Chyna i Fletcher stali obok siebie wiele razy podczas całego odcinka. * Kiedy Oliwka nazwała Fletchera głupim, Chyna wydawała się być smutna. * Chyna powstrzymała się kiedy prawie nazwała Fletchera głupim. prawo|210px * Fletcher wydawał się być szczęśliwy z powodu wyższego wyniku Chyny od Oliwki. * Fletcher stresował Chynę podczas konkursu na inteligencję, prawdopodobnie żeby ją zmobilizować. * Chyna i Fletcher razem poszukiwali Oliwki.prawo|216px * Kiedy Chyna obraziła się na Oliwkę, Fletcher stanął po jej stronie. * Fletcher wydawał się być smutny, gdy widział jak wszyscy śmieją się z Chyny. * Fletcher wstał z krzesła i podbiegł do Chyny, żeby przekazać jej, żeby wzięła się w garść, bo wszyscy się z niej śmieją. Oznacza to, że był tam tylko dla Chyny i dał jej radę, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby ludzie się z niej śmiali niszcząc jej uczucia. * Kiedy Fletcher powiedział, że Chyna jest beznadziejna, ona wydawała się być smutna. Kocha, lubi... * Chyna i Fletcher nareszcie rozwinęli swoją miłosną relację. * Fletcher był bardzo szczęśliwy kiedy Chyna odpowiedziała "tak". * To oficjalny odcinek Flyny.188px|prawo * Z początku Fletcher wstydził się zaprosić Chynę na randkę, ale kiedy z pomocą Angusa poczuł się na sile. * Kiedy Chyna zgodziła się pójść na randkę, żeby sprawdzić jego reakcję, Fletcher mocno ją przytulił i można zauważyć, że dziewczyna też chwilowo go objęła. * Kiedy Chyna zgodziła się na randkę, Fletcher wydawał się być zdziwiony, ale był po prostu bardzo szczęśliwy. * Chyna nie chciała pójść z nim na randkę, żeby nie niszczyć ich przyjaźni. * Dowiadujemy się, że Fletcher przygotował fajerwerki, na ten specjalny dzień, kiedy dostanie szansę u Chyny. * Kiedy na randkę Fletcher przyniósł kwiaty dla Chyny, ona chwilowo wdzięcznie uśmiechnęła się do niego. * Fletcher przygotował piosenkę specjalnie dla Chyny, żeby zaprosić ją na ślub jego kuzyna.prawo|206px * Fletcher rownież pochylił się po udzieleniu propozycji. * Chyna zgodziła się pójść z nim na ślub jego kuzyna mówiąc "jak mogę się niezgodzić?". * Fletcher był bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy dziewczyna się zgodziła.prawo|206px * Fletcher nazwał Chynę najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. * Chyna nosiła miłosny pierścionek przez cały odcinek bez celu. (możliwe, że Fletcher dał jej ten pierścionek w usuniętej scenie.) * Kiedy Lexi powiedziała Fletcherowi, że Chyna nie chce z nim nigdy więcej iść na randkę i że jest jej słabo, kiedy go widzi, on jest smutny i opuszcza restaurację. * Chyna zdenerwowała się na Lexi, po tym jak licealistka to powiedziała do Fletchera.prawo|206px * Chyna bała się tego co Fletcher mógłby sobie o niej pomyśleć. * Kiedy Fletcher był na ślubie kuzyna nagle zatęsknił za Chyną. * Podczas ślubu Chyna zaśpiewała piosenkę zatytułowana "Kocham cię!" dla Fletchera. * Piosenka zawierała romantyczne/przyjazne słowa bazujące na uczuciach Chyny do Fletchera. * Chyna poprosiła Fletchera, żeby zrobił z niej najszczęśliwszą dziewczynę i wybaczył jej, na co on szczęśliwie odpowiedział "tak". * Chyna następnie przytuliła Fletchera i powiedziała mu "Tak się cieszę, że wszystko będzie tak, jak było. Ja cię kocham... jak przyjaciela". * Fletcher następnie zaszeptał do Angusa "Powiedziała, ja cię kocham". * Nie jest nam wiadome, czy kiedykolwiek wybiorą się jeszcze na randkę. Instytut mutantów * Kiedy Chyna mówi Fletcherowi o Bradym, on nagle zaczyna go nie lubić i być zazdrosnym.prawo|190px * Kiedy Chyna idzie porozmawiać z Bradym, Fletcher kręci oczami i odchodzi. * Chyna czuje się zawiedziona tym, że Fletcher nie słucha jej, jak mówiła mu o Bardym. * Lexi przylapała Fletchera, który ukrył się za ubraniami, żeby śledzić Chynę na randce z Bradym. Prywatny Detektyw * Kiedy odcinek się rozpoczyna Fletcher i Chyną raz stoją obok siebie. * Kiedy Chyna próbuje wymyślić ściemnioną zagadkę dla taty, Fletcher sugeruje, żeby odkryć dlaczego Chyna nie sprobowałaby go pokochać. Na co dziewczyna ździwiła się. Był to moment niekomfortowy dla Fletchera, więc ten obronił się mówiąc "Kto to powiedział?", kiedy oczywiście on to zrobił. * Chyna zasugerowała schowanie czegoś, po czym Fletcher zasugerował jej miłość do niego. Kolejny niekomfortowy moment. * Chyna i Fletcher byli sami w vanie. * Bycie samemu w samochodzie było pomysłem Fletchera. Prawdopodobnie planował pobyć sam z Chyną przez jakiś czas. * Fletcher (i Oliwka) wspierali pomysł Chyny i pomogli jej. Życiowa szansa * Fletcher przyszedł wspierać Chynę podczas jej koncertu z Trefectą. * Kiedy Chyna powiedziała, że nie musi iść na początek kolejki, Fletcher złapał ją tyłu za ramiona i popchnął ją tam. * Kiedy Chyna podpisała dokument, Fletcher powiedział, że mają legalny ślub na Bahamah. * Fletcher nie chciał, żeby Chyna opuszczała Webster High. * Chyna przytuliła Fletchera. * Fletcher powiedział, że Chyna pachnie ładnie. * W liście do Chyny Oliwka zajęła większość miejsca pisząc o latarni, w której znalazła się dziewczyna, więc wszystko co Fletcher mógł napisać to "kocham...", Zamierzał napisać "Kocham ciebie." (Scena ucięta) * Kiedy Chyna, Fletcher i Oliwka przytulili się, Chyna oparła swoją rękę na głowie Fletchera. * Kiedy Chyna śpiewała "How Do I Get There From Here" wypatrywała po widowni swoich przyjaciół. W tym czasie Fletcher się do niej uśmiechnął. Wcześniejsza Emerytura * Chyna i Fletcher chcieli uprawiać sport. * Oboje zmusili Dyrektor Skidmore do odejścia na emeryturę. * Byli razem przez cały odcinek. * Fletcher pomagał Chynie z problemem nadopiekuńczej dyrektorki babci, mimo że to znaczyło koniec z karate. * Chyna martwiła się o Fletchera, który kaleczył się uprawiając karate. * Fletcher był przy Chynie, kiedy Durektorka babcia upokarzała ją. Kryzys osobowości * Kiedy Fletcher zapytał Chynę, czy będzie jego parą na premierze filmu, Chyna uśmiechnęła się. * Kiedy Fletcher i inne insekty znaleźli się w umyśle Chyny, Fletcher był zainteresowany szufladą z miłościami Chyny. * Nie był szczęśliwy, kiedy nie znalazł siebie w wyżej podanej szufladzie. * Chyna przeraziła się, kiedy zobaczyła jak Skidmore zamienia osobowość Fletchera w mrożony jogurt. Restaurator * W MDC Fletcher siedział obok Chyny i przełożył swoją rękę przez jej ramię. * Kiedy Chyna miała udawać Oliwkę, a Fletcher Grahama, Fletcher powiedział "Kocham cię". * Chyna zakryła usta Fletchera opaską, kiedy on powiedział "Kocham cię". * Kiedy Chyna i Fletcher przyszli po raz drugi do MDC, Fletcher otworzył drzwi dla niej. * Fletcher i Chyna nie oboje nie zgadzali się z Oliwką spotykającą się z Grahamem. * Fletcher i Chyna spiskowali, żeby zerwać związek Grahama z Oliwką. * Chyna przerwała Fletcherowi, zanim on miał obronić Oliwkę. Spojrzenie Chyny na Fletchera * Chyna uważa, że dzieła Fletchera są piękne. (odcinek Impreza) * Chyna uważa, że Fletcher ma dobre pomysły. (odcinek Miłość Gibsona) * Chyna uważa, że drugie imię Fletchera jest śmieszne i słodkie, co okazała poprzez chichot, kiedy Oliwka o nim mówiła. (odcinek Szpieg) * Chyna nie zaprzeczyła, kiedy Fletcher, który włamał się do robota Nigela, zaproponował randkę z nim (Fletcherem). Chyna uważa, że Fletcher jest słodki, oczywiście mniej niż Nigel. (odcinek Intruz) * Chyna uważa, że Fletcher jest zabawny. (odcinek Jasnowidz) * Chyna uważa, że prace Fletchera są wspaniałe i powinny zostać wystawione w muzeum. (odcinek Sztuka ściemniania) * Chyna z początku nie wiedział, że Fletcher się w niej zakochał. (odcinek Randka w ciemno) Spojrzenie Fletchera na Chynę * Fletcher uważa, że Chyna jest piękna. (odcinek Impreza) * Fletcher uważa, że Chyna jest jego. (odcinek Intruz) * Fletcher postrzega Chynę jako jego sympatię. (odcinki Impreza, Intruz, Sztuka ściemniania i Lepiej nie wiedzieć) * Fletcher podejmuje trud wyznania miłości Chynie. (odcinek Randka w ciemno) * Fletcher ma ochotę pocałować Chynę. (odcinek Intruz) * Fletcher zrobił mnóstwo rzeźb Chyny. (odcinek Impreza) * Fletcher chce, żeby Chyna postrzegała go jako kogoś wiecej niż przyjaciel. (odcinek Rada uczniów) * Fletcher miał ochotę zatańczyć z Chyną od chwili zakochania. (odcinek Dziewczyna z marzeń) * Fletcher chce pójść na randkę z Chyną. (odcinki Rada uczniów, Miłość Gibsona, Intruz, Jezioro Łabędzie i Dziewczyna z marzeń) Aluzje * Fletcher zakochiwuje się w Chynie od pierwszego wyjrzenia. (odcinek Impreza) * Chyna nie przejmowała się tym, że Fletcher z nią flirtował. (odcinek Miłość Gibsona) * Fletcher sadze jest po stronie Chyny. (odcinek Zamiana ról) * Fletcher zgadzał się z Chyną, nawet kiedy namieszła. (odcinek Sztuka ściemniania) * Twórca Nadzdolnych Dan Signer pozytywnie ocenił ten związek w listopadzie 2011 roku w Disneymedia. * Fletcher wyznaje swoją miłość poprzez wręczenie Chynie samolotu piszącego "Kocham ciebie" w dymie. (odcinek Randka w ciemno) * Jake Short grający w serialu Fletchera Quimby, udzielał wywiadu do artykułu "Chyna and Fletcher plots and fun thing to think about later on show." * Wiele ludzi uważa, że ta relacja jest słodka. * Związek zainspirowała relacja Lizzie i Gordo z dawnego serialu na Disney Channel "Lizzie McGuire". * W Disney Channel do 2012 roku było mnóstwo nienawiścio-miłosnych par. Prawdopodobnie Flyna może być pierwszą zakochano-miłosną parą. * Jake Short mówił w wywiadzie o plotka na temat Flyny obramujących ich wielką miłość. Fakty Flyny Fakty Flyny to momenty z serialu powtarzające się przez serie i wskazujące na powstanie związku w przyszłości. * Kiedy Fletcher nazywa Chynę piękną w pierwszym odcinku serialu "Impreza", dziewczyna wydaje się być troszeczkę szczęśliwa i zaskoczona. Oznacza to, że Chynie podoba się ten fakt, że chłopak ją kocha. * W drugim odcinku "Zajęcia pozalekcyjne" Chyna troszczy się o Fletchera pytając Fletchera jak było w klubie szachowym. Chłopak nie jest zadowolony będąc wyrzuconym z tamtąd. * W trzecim odcinku "Duch ze szkolnej szafki" Fletcher wydaje się być zazdrosnym, kiedy zakochała się w "nowym chłopcu". Był on bardzo smutny, kiedy dziewczyna nazwała go głupkiem, żeby zwrócić uwagę swojej sympatii. * W czwartym odcinku "Konkurs naukowy" Fletcher mówi, że przyczepił nadajnik GPS do plecaka Chyny, żeby śledzić każdy jej ruch. * W piątym odcinku "Rada uczniów" Fletcher czuł się odrzucony czując, że Chyna go ignoruje. Ze smutku poprosił Angusa o pomoc w zdobyciu serca Chyny. * W szóstym odcinku "Miłość Gibsona" Fletcher i Chyna współpracują razem by znaleźć partnerkę Gibsonowi. Fletcher rownież próbuje flirtować z Chyną, czego dziewczyna nie dostrzega. * W siódmym odcinku "Szpieg" Fletcher pomagał Chynie zdobyć torbę Free-Village, oznacza to, że nie chce jej widzieć dłużej smutną. * W ósmym odcinku "Intruz" dochodzi nowy Insekt - Nigel - , któremu udaje się zdobyć serece Chyny, co denerwuje Fletchera. Chłopak próbuje odseparować Nigela od Chyny. Nie chce by ktoś kradł jego dziewczynę. * W jedenastym odcinku "Dobry uczynek" Fletcher pomaga Chynie będąc prowadzącym internetowej zbiórki pieniędzy "Internet Ratuje Gibsona" i zbierając pieniądze na uratowanie Gibsona. Oznacza to, że troszczy się o nią wystarczająca, by wystąpić przed kamerami, pomimo jego skrytego charakteru. * W dwunastym odcinku "Sztuka ściemniania" kiedy Chyna zostaje odepchnięta przez zamknięte drzwi, Fletcher łapie ją w ramiona. Przez cały odcinek Fletcher i Chyna byli blisko siebie. Chłopak rownież powiedział "Pan i pani Quimby ruszają już do ołtarza". Oznacza to, że Fletcher liczy na coś wiecej niż chłopak i dziewczyna. * W trzynastym odcinku "Zamiana ról" Fletcher pomógł Chynie pozbyć się Oliwki, która pełniła funkcje nauczycielki od historii. Oznacza to, że stoi po jej stronie, a nie Oliwki, co jest dramatycznym faktem związku Foliwka. * W odcinku czternastym "Potworna imprezka" Fletcher znów nazwał Chynę piękną i powtórzył się ten niezręczny moment z pierwszego odcinka. * W piętnastym odcinku "Ciastko z wróżbą" Chyna gubi kartkę z numerem do Lady Gu Gu. Fletcher pomaga dziewczynie go znaleźć. Jest on równie zmartwiony co ona. * W szesnastym odcinku "Lepiej nie wiedzieć" Fletcher współpracuje z Chyną, żeby przywrócić pamięć Oliwce. * W siedemnastym odcinku "Imprezka" Fletcher udaje słynnego stylistę, wszystko żeby impreza Chyny się nie zniszczyła. * W osiemnastym odcinku "Amerykańska Noc Talentów" po występie Chyny, jeśli się dokładnie spojrzy można zaobserwować Flethcera rabiącego serce z dłoni. Prawdopodobnie chciał wykrzyknać "To jest moja dziewczyna!". * W dwudziestym odcinku "Randka w ciemno" Fletcher wyznaje swoją miłość Chynie dając jej samolot piszący "Kocham ciebie" dymem. * W dwudziestym pierwszym odcinku "G jak Grecja" Fletcher próbuje wyrzucić Jareda ze sztuki. Pod koniec odcinka chłopak przytula się do Chyny. * W dwudziestym drugim odcinku "Koncert" Fletcher pomaga Chynie występując w zmyślonej kapeli razem z nią, Oliwką i Angusem. * W dwudziestym trzecim odcinku "Rekiny biznesu" Fletcher popiera projekt Chyny, a nie Oliwki. Udaje mi się też poflirtować z Chyną. Dynamiczna relacja Fletcher zakochał się w Chynie od pierwszego wyjrzenia. Cały czas próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale wydaje mu się , że Chyna go nie dostrzega. W odcinku "Randka w ciemno" chłopak w końcu postanawia wyznać jej swoją miłość. Mimo tego Chyna nie wyglada na zainteresowaną nim, aż do odcinka "Na australijskiej ziemi", kiedy Chyna prawie wyznała swoją miłość (według Flynatyków). W odcinku "SignificANT Other" zostało udowodnione to, że dziewczyna troszczy się o Fletchera, gdyż nie chce go ranić. Twórca Nadzdolnych Dan Signer poparł związek w artykule, który pózniej został wycofany, żeby uniknąć spoilerów. Chyna i Fletcher od zawsze troszczyli się o siebie i nawet kiedy Chyna wpędziła Fletchera w kłopoty, on się na nią nigdy nie gniewał. Często razem się spotykali bez Oliwki. Zostało udowodnione, że Oliwka jest Flynatykiem. W odcinku "Jezioro Łabędzie" kiedy Fletcher mówi, że Chyna powinna za niego wyjść, Oliwka pyta czy może zostać druhną. Angus jest rownież udowodnionym Flynatykiem, ponieważ pomaga Fletcherowi zdobyć serce Chyny. Nikt jeszcze nie wie czy bedą się spotykać. Należy jedynie czekać. Wszystko jest kwestią czasu. Fanon Kolor Zebra: Chyna często ubiera się w zeberkę, a co do Fletchera, no cóż jest artystą. Piosenka On My Mind wykonania Cody'ego Simpsona: opisuje dokładnie relację szczególnie z punktu widzenia Fletchera, który dyskretnie kocha się w Chynie. Inną piosenką mogłaby być "My Crush" wykonania Chiny Anne McClain. Jedzenie Truskawki w czekoladzie: W odcinku "Miłość Gibsona" Fletchera prawie nakarmił jedną Chynę. Dzień 24 grudnia: Jest to data międzynarodowej premiery odcinka "Randka w ciemno, w którym Fletcher po raz pierwszy wyznaje swoją miłość Chynie. Zwierzę Szczeniak: Kiedy są razem, są tak słodcy jak szczeniak. Numer 21: Dzień międzynarodowej premiery odcinka "SignificANT Other", w którym po raz pierwszy poszli razem na randkę. Piosenki # A Year Without Rain ' - Selena Gomez # '''Accidently in Love ' - Counting Crows # '''Again - Bruno Mars # All About Us ''' - T.a.t.u # '''All Kinds Of Wrong - Miranda Cosgrove # And I Love Her ''' - The Beatles # '''As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber # Baby, I Love You - Tiffany Alvord # Beautiful Soul ' - Jesse McCartney # '''Boyfriend ' - Justin Bieber # 'Boys/Boyfriend ' - obsada Glee # 'Call Me Maybe ' - Carly Rae Jepsen # '''Countdown - Beyonce # Crush ''' - David Archuleta # '''Die In Your Arms - Justin Bieber # Enchanted - 'Taylor Swift # '''Girl I Wait ' - Bruno Mars # 'Hero ' - Sterling Knight # 'How Do You Sleep ' - Jesse McCartney # '''I Love You - Avril Lavingne # I Wanna Hold Your Hand ' - The Beatles # '''I Wish ' - One Direction # 'If This Was A Movie ' - Taylor Swift # 'If You Were Mine ' - Marcos Hernandez # '''Invisiable - Taylor Swift # Jar Of Hearts ' - Christine Perri # '''Jump and Fall ' - Taylor Swift # '''Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars # Keep Holding On ' - Avril Lavigne # '''Love Me ' - Justin Bieber # 'Love Story ' - Taylor Swift # '''Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez # Me Without You ' - Ashley Tisdale # '''Mine ' - Taylor Swift # 'Misery ' - Maroon 5 # 'Misery Business ' - Paramore # '''Music Sounds Better With U - Big Time Rush # My Crush - China Anne McClain # My Girl - Mindless Behavior # Never Say Never ''' - The Fray # '''On My Mind - Cody Simpson # One Thing ' - One Direction # '''Part Of Me ' - Katy Perry # 'Perfect Two ' - Auburn # 'She's No You ' - Jesse McCartney # 'Skyscaper ' - Demi Lovato # 'Somebody To Love ' - Justin Bieber # 'Some Where Only We Know ' - Glee # 'Sparks Fly ' - Taylor Swift # 'Superman ' - Taylor Swift # 'Summer Paradise ' - Simple Plan # 'Teenage Dream ' - Katy Perry # '''Tell Me - Dru Hill # Tell Me That You Love Me - Victoria Justice # That Should Be Me - Justin Bieber # Thinking About You - Emily Osment # Uh oh ' - Justin Bieber # '''We Found Love ' - Rihanna # 'What Are You Waiting '''For - Miranda Cosgrove # '''What Makes You Beautiful ' - One Direction # 'What The Hell ' - Avril Lavigne # '''Who's that girl? - Hilary Duff # What You Mean To Me ' - Sterling Knight # '''Wild, Wild West ' - Escape Club # 'Win You Over ' - Blake Shelton # '''Wish You Were Here - Cody Simpson # You And I - Lady Gaga # You Are The Only One ' - Emily Osment # '''You Belong With Me ' - Taylor Swift # '''You Drive Me Crazy - Britney Spears # You're The Reason ''' - Victoria Justice # '''Sure Feels Like Love - Tiffany Thorton # Favorite Girl - Justin Bieber # Fall - Justin Bieber # Catch Me - Demi Lovato # Falling For You - Colbie Caillat # He Could Be The One - Miley Cyrus # My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson # One In A Million - One Direction # Save You Tonight - One Direction # Can't Stop Loving You - Van Halen # Say You Like Me - We The Kings # Crazier - Taylor Swift # Best Friend - Auburn # Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls Ft.Taylor Swift # Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran # Save My Heart - Jason Reeves # Stay With Me - Jason Weaver # Christmas With My Girl - Mindless Behavior # Got Me Good - Cody Simpson # Love You More - JLS # Say It - Eric Sade # You Got Me - Colbie Caillat # You're My Favorite Song - Camp Rock 2 # Paralyzed - Big Time Rush # Cover Girl - Big Time Rush Fabuła Flyny W całym serialu są odcinki, w których historia Flyny jest na pierwszym planie. Sztuka ściemniania: Chyna przyprowadza do szkoły ulubionego malarza Fletchers, a następnie pomaga mu odzyskać jego obraz. Miłość Gibsona: Chyna i Fletcher pomagają połączyć Gibsona z jego dawną dziewczyną. W tym czasie próby Fletchera, żeby zakochać w sobie Chynie nie wychodzą mu. Intruz: Chyna zakochuje się w nowym Insekcie z Anglii. Jego talent to sztuka teatralna i używa robota, żeby móc przebywać w szkole. Chyna pyta o radę Fletchera, czy nie powinna zaprosić Nigela na randkę. Chłopak pomyślał, że dziewczyna mówi o nim i powiedział, żeby ona zaprosiała go od razu. Po tym Chyna zaprasza Nogela na tor wrotkarski. Fletcher jest zazdrosny i razem z Angusem postanawia zniszczyć ich randkę. Randka w ciemno: Kiedy Fletcher wyznaje swoją miłość Chynie, ona kłamie, że już ma chłopaka. Fletcher, żeby do końca się nie upokorzyć, mówi, że on też ma już dziewczynę i że ten prezent był faktycznie dla niej. Oliwkę umawia ich na podwójną randkę. Oboje muszą sobie znaleźć fałszywego partnera. G jak Grecja: Po tym jak Chyna dostaje główną rolę w szkolnej sztuce, Lexi staje się zazdrosna i próbuje zniszczyć przedstawienie poprzez powiadomienie twórcy sztuki o tym, że Pan Zimbaldi nie wykupił praw autorskich. W następnym przedstawieniu Chyna i Jared ponownie dostają główne role. Zazdrośni Fletcher i Lexi postanawiają zniszczyć przedstawienie wyrzucając z niego Jareda. Pod koniec odcinka Fletcher przytula Chynę. Dziewczyna z marzeń: Fletcher zaprasza Chynę na szkolną dyskotekę, żeby uniknąć zaproszenia Wioletki. Przez cały odcinek Fletcher próbuje zakochać w sobie Chynę. Na Australijskiej Ziemi: Fletcher próbował zaimponować Chynie stawiając czoło australijskiemu Outbackowi. Chyna wydaje się być jako jedyna przejęta niebezpieczeństwem, które może go tam spotkać. Dziewczyna również prawie wyznała mu swoje uczucie, którym go darzy. Był to pierwszy prawdziwy miłosny moment Flyny. Kocha, lubi...: Chyna wreszcie zgadza się pójść na randkę z Fletcherem. Jednakże uważa, że ich relacja jest zbyt poważna, więc prosi Lexi o radę, żeby z nim zerwać i nie niszczyć zarazem ich przyjaźni. Inne pary jak Flyna Austin/Ally (Auslly) (z "Austin i Ally") * Ally zakochała się w Austinie. * Austin odwzajemnia Ally swoją miłość. * Troszczą się o siebie. * Są słynną relacją. * Często się ze sobą spotykają. * Są sobie antagonistami (Sztuka i muzyka dla Chyny i Fletcher). * Ally bywa czasami nierozgarnięta. Katara/Aang (Kataang) (Z "Awatar: Tajemnica Aanga") * Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. * Troszczą się o siebie. * Aang od zawsze kocha Katarę. * Katara czasem napomknęła o swojej miłości do Aanga. * Są głównymi bohaterami. * Raz przerwano Aangowi, gdy chciał wyznać swoją miłość. Carly/Freddie(Creddie) (Z "iCarly") * Freddie zakochał się w Carly tak jak Fletcher w Chynie. * Freddie jest mało popularny jak Fletcher. * Carly zawsze chichocze, gdy Freddie z nią flirtuje, ale następnie go poniża, nie tak jak Chyna, która tylko chichocze. Lizzie/Gordo (Z "Lizzie McGuire") * Gordo kocha Lizzie. * Lizzie kocha Gordo. * Kiedykolwiek on z nią flirtuje, ktoś lub coś mu przeszkadza. Cody/Bailey(Cailey) (Z "The Suite Life: nie ma to jak statek") * Cody zakochał się w Bailey od pierwszego wejrzenia. * Bailey odwzajemnia miłość Cody'ego. * Bailey chichocze, kiedy Cody z nią flirtuje. Jack/Kim (Kick) (Z "Z kopyta") * Kim i Jack kochają się. * Kim i Jack nigdy nie wyznali sobie swoich miłości. * Jack kocha Kim od pierwszego wejrzenia. * Prawie wyznaliby swoje uczucia do siebie w odcinku Hit the Road Jack. * Od odcinka "Two Dates and a Funeral" są chłopakiem i dziewczyną. Mikayla/Brady (Bra-kayla) (Z "Para królów") * Brady kocha Mikayle od pierwszego spotkania. * Brady nigdy nie poddał się ze swoją miłością. * Brady zrobiłby wszystko, żeby zdobyć serce Mikayly. Ethan/Sarah (Etharah) (Z "Moja niania jest wampirem") * Ethan (Fletcher) zakochał się w Sararze (Chynie). * Ethan (Fletcher) denerwuje się gdy rozmawia z Sarą (Chyną). * Ethan (Fletcher) próbuje flirtować, albo zdobyć uwagę Sary (Chyny), ale zazwyczaj nawala. * Ethan (Fletcher) próbuje zaprosić Sarę (Chynę) na randkę, ale boi się odrzucenia. * Możliwe że Sarah (Chyna) czuje coś do Ethana (Fletchera). Echo/Adam (Z "Mr.Young") * Adam (Fletcher) zakochał się w Echo (Chynie). * Te 2 pary mogą być tym samym, ponieważ obu tych seriali twórcą jest Dan Signer. Wendy/Dipper (Z "Wodogrzmoty małe") * Dipper zakochał się w Wendy-Fletcher zakochał się w Chynie. * Dipper okazuje Wendy swoją miłość-Fletcherowi nie przeszkadza trzymanie w tajemnicy swojej miłości. * Wendy uważa go za przyjaciela -Chyna postrzega Fletchera jako przyjaciela (przynajmniej tak mówi). * Dipper staje się zazdrosny, kiedy Wendy spotyka się z innym -Fletcher jest zazdrosny, kiedy Chyna spotyka się z innym. * Dipper jest uporczywy i nie podda się ze swoją miłością -tak samo jak Fletcher i Chyna. Ross/Kim (Z "Kim Kolwiek") * Ross zakochał się w Kimm kiedy ją po raz pierwszy zobaczył. * Poszli razem na dyskotekę. * Kim postrzegała Rossa za przyjaciela. Fineasz/Izabela (Z "Fineasz i Ferb") * Oboje są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. * Izabela zakochała się w Fineaszu. * Nie wiadomo, czy Fineasz również zakochał się w Izabeli. * Izabela często próbuje flirtować z Fineaszem, żeby on zwrócił na nią uwagę, ale bez sukcesu. * Fineasz jest niepewny miłości Izabeli do niego. Strony dla fanów * http://flyna.wikia.com/wiki/Flyna_Wiki * http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/flyna * http://www.fanfiction.net/community/Flyna_Forever/98118/ * http://flyna.webs.com/ * http://thenewantfarm.wikia.com/wiki/Flyna * http://www.fanpop.com/spots/fletcher-and-chyna Galeria Aby przejść do galerii artykułu "Flyna" kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Relacje